jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:MistrzCzkawka/Agent i agentka/@comment-26822676-20160213171122
"Odwołaj te tancerki" Co on jeszcze wymyśli? Super opko. Czekam na nexta. To właśnie od tych słów zaczęła się moja przygoda z „Agent i Agentka”. Bywało różnie. Smutno, wesoło, sztywno, radośnie, śmiesznie… Czasami padałam ze śmiechu. Nie raz miałam ochotę przywiązać autora do krzesła i dać mu patelnią w łeb. Stare, dobre czasy. Przez ten cały czas przegadaliśmy mnóstwo czasu. Kłóciliśmy się, śmialiśmy się, wymyślaliśmy sposoby na pewną śmierć XD. Było … super. Pamiętam ile razy głowiłam się nad jego zagadkami J Ale było warto, bo większość zgadłam. Dzięki naszym rozmowom dostałam głupawki. I w końcu się uśmiechnęłam. Zawdzięczam mu to :D Napisałeś tyle rozdziałów, że nie mogę uwierzyć. Aż 77. Swoją drogą fajna liczba. Zastanawia mnie skąd ty brałeś wenę. Wiem, że czasami inspirowałeś się naszymi pogawędkami, ale to tylko czasami. W takim razie skąd? Musisz mieć wyobraźnię nie do przebicia ;) Twoje opko miało chyba wszystko, co potrzebne. Genialna akcja, częste nexty, kawały … Nadałeś każdemu bohaterowi jego, własnego, niepodrabialnego charakteru. Wystąpiły przeróżne postacie. Potwory, ludzie, szaleńcy. Brakowało mi jedynie romantycznych scen, ale to już tylko według mnie. To opowiadanie nie miało być romansidłem i nie było. Trzymałeś się pierwotnego plany za co cię podziwiam. Czasami podsunęliśmy ci pomysły, które w świetny sposób wplątywałeś w tekst. Czytelnik się nie gubił. Czytając odnosiłam wrażenie, że przeżywam tą podróż razem z całą ekipą. Pojawiło się również mnóstwo czarnych charakterów. I to lubię. Nie nudziłam się :D Wystąpiły błędy ortograficzne i literówki, ale to nic. Każdemu się zdarza. Problem są jednak przecinki, które pojawiły się na początku bloga. Później pisałeś już poprawnie. Uważam, że w wolnym czasie powinieneś tam zajrzeć i to poprawić. Rozdział 1-Nowi rekruci – Już w pierwszym rozdziale jedną z głównych bohaterek spotkało niemałe zaskoczenie. Rozdział 2-Elita? Co to jest? – Ciekawie wymyśliłeś tę całą elitę. Rozdział 3-Musisz jechać? – Chwila dla naszej pary też się znalazła. Rozdział 4-Zwyczajny dzień – I tu się pośmiałam. Karol i te jego pomysły. Gdyby Czkawka nie był aż tak sprytny to by się młodziakowi upiekło. Rozdział 5-Wiedeń cz.1 – Rodzina zawsze rodziną pozostanie XD Rozdział 6-Wiedeń cz.2 – I w tym momencie poznajemy jednego z moich ulubionych bohaterów. Rozdział 7-I czego jeszcze?! – Od tej widomości wszystko się zaczęło. Rozdział 8-Misja wykonana, ale za jaką cenę. – I tu się dla większości koszmar zaczął. Rozdział 9-Jak to możliwe?! Przecież obiecałeś! – To wyznanie to chyba wszystkich zdziwiło. Rozdział 10-Patelnią w łeb – To moja ulubiona metoda i jeden z ulubionych rozdziałów. Rozdział 11-Pomszczę brata – To dopiero determinacja XD Rozdział 12-Zróbmy co mieliśmy zrobić – Tytuł mówi sam za siebie. Rozdział 13-Kto za tym stoi? – Kochany Dagurek raczył się pojawić. Rozdział 14-Teraz już nie będziemy się nudzić – Według mnie Czkawka oprzytomniał. Rozdział 15-Co ja mam im powiedzieć? – Tu się dowiadujemy, co się u reszty działo. Rozdział 16-Odkrycie – Karol się zmienił. Rozdział 17-Złapię cię. Kiedyś na pewno. – Czkawka się wkurzył xD Rozdział 18-Czy to możliwe? – Kolejnie zaskoczenie. Rozdział 19-Lot – Stoick to ma nienormalne sny… Rozdział 20-Deja Vu – Ujmę to jednym słowem JASNOWIDZ. Rozdział 21-W stronę światła cz.1 – Sami faceci są jak dla mnie śmieszni. Testosteron rozbraja system. Rozdział 22-W stronę światła cz.2 – Od tego się zaczęło. Rozdział 23-W stronę światła cz.3 Tu to twoja wyobraźnia poszalała. Rozdział 24-W stronę światła cz.4 Te ich szalone pomysły… Rozdział 25-Zaginiony brat – Nie ma to jak stary braciszek. Rozdział 26-Prawda o rodzinie – Historia pewnej rodziny. Rozdział 27-Nowy wynalazek – Mieczyk jest bardzo inteligentny xD Rozdział 28-Mieszkańcy labiryntu – Co za niespodzianka. Rozdział 29-Gdzie my wylądowaliśmy? – Rozkazy, rozkazy i w kółko rozkazy. Rozdział 30-Niemożliwe! – Takie rozdziały to ja mogę czytać. Rozdział 31-Mission Impossible – Niemożliwie możliwa. Rozdział 32-Arena – Czkawka mnie rozbraja. Rozdział 33-Kłótnia i to co potem – Ile może zmienić jedno spotkanie. Rozdział 34-Z kim ja się zadaję... – Sama nie wiem jak na to odpowiedzieć, Rozdział 35-Sygnały świetlne – Robi się ciekawie… Rozdział 36-Czas stąd wyjść – Plan gotowy. Rozdział 37-Komplikacje – Fajne imionka J Rozdział 38-Mamy plan. Teraz pozostaje kwestia: Jak go zrealizować? – Odwieczne pytanie xD Rozdział 39-Jorgensonowie we Francji – Smarka to wstyd gdziekolwiek puścić. Rozdział 40-Niespodziewana wiadomość – Uhuhuhu… Rozdział 41-Pierwszy zwiad – Dyscyplina musi być :D Rozdział 42-Musimy się zbierać – Mieczyk jest dziwny… strasznie dziwny… Rozdział 43-Nowa wojna – Wroga trzeba poznać. Rozdział 44-Koszmar – Te nasze, kochane sny… Rozdział 45-Serio? – Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem miłości. Przynajmniej w tym wypadku. Rozdział 46-Nowy wróg, ale i nowe rozwiązanie cz.1 – Nic nie jest istotne, ale jednak. Rozdział 47-Nowy wróg, ale i nowe rozwiązanie cz.2 – „Bla bla bla” Kocham ten tekst. Rozdział 48-Nowy wróg, ale i nowe rozwiązanie cz.3 – Do odważnych świat należy. Rozdział 49-Jesteśmy wolni! No, może prawie... – Drzwi to zło XD Rozdział 50-Kolejna droga do wolności cz.1 – Winda! Rozdział 51-Kolejna droga do wolności cz.2 – Słowo „fajnie” to Eret już zawsze będzie pamiętał. Rozdział 52-Wieczór kawałów – Ten rozdział był genialny. Rozdział 53-Test suchara – Szkoda, że takich w szkołach nie ma… Rozdział 54-Więzień – Dagur musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Rozdział 55-Wieści – MB haha Rozdział 56-Ucieczka – Tu się wysilać nie będę. Rozdział 57-Nieprzyjemna rozmowa – Kto by się tego spodziewał. Rozdział 58-Spotkanie po latach – Wieści wieściami… Rozdział 59-Jasnowidz – Ta nazwa tak mnie bawi J Rozdział 60-Przyjaciel cz.1 – A może jednak wróg? Rozdział 61-Przyjaciel cz.2 – Tu mi się nasuwa tylko jedno słowo. Mistrz. Rozdział 62-Znowu razem – Śledzik??? Rozdział 63-Wbijamy z buta – Sam sobie dopowiedź, co tu napisać. Rozdział 64-Witaj... przyjacielu – Takiego kumpla to ze świecą szukać. Rozdział 65-No to jedziemy -Jedno słowo, a zmienia wszystko. Rozdział 66-Będziesz gadać, czy tego chcesz czy nie – Tytuł pierwsza klasa. Rozdział 67-Czas w drogę – Do biegu, gotowi, start!!! Rozdział 68-A miał być wujek... – No miał być, ale nie był xD Rozdział 69-Wielkie spotkanie – Ile ja na to czekałam… Rozdział 70-Niespodzianka – Jakże ciekawa J Rozdział 71-Cygan – Przesądy są jednak prawdziwe xD Rozdział 72-Zaskoczenie – Oh, Czkawka. Rozdział 73-Propozycja – Ciekawy zwrot akcji. Rozdział 74-Lepiej późno niż wcale – Skleroza J Rozdział 75-Urodziny – Ta rozmowa Astrid i Czkawki to brzmiała jakby był prawdziwa. Rozdział 76-Boże narodzenie – To taki piękny moment w roku J Rozdział 77-Jak wytrzymać z więźniami – Farba i sukienka ;) Napisałam powyżej moje wrażenie dotyczące poszczególnych rozdziałów. Dziwną mam głowę. Skończyłeś w taki momencie, że ty noo … wredny jesteś. Cieszę się, że już jutro będzie druga część. Starałam się napisać długi komentarz. Pobiłam mój rekord, ale czy udało mi się przebić Trolkę to nie wiem. W ogóle to dziękuję za wszystkie dedyki. Za to, że jestem agentką i dostałam punkty dodatkowe. To do następnego kommentarza, który na pewno nie będzie już taki długi XDDDD